This Application claims priority from European Patent Application No. 02 007 182.5, filed on Mar. 28, 2002.
The invention relates to electric filters having means for buffering high-frequency interference in a high-current environment and a motor vehicle wiring system with such filters.
Said filters are used for example in direct current power supply systems, wiring systems of motor vehicles, rail cars or aircraft. Such wiring systems generally put a lot of strain on the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) in the sense that the output potential of the power supply only allow very small higher frequency interference. Said filters are often meant to be embedded in a protective chassis (e.g., the chassis of the source of electric power), enabling said filters to feed the output conductor through the chassis at the same time. Consequently, they are called xe2x80x9cfeed-through-filters.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,756,375, 4,935,842, and 5,105,332 are directed to the foregoing type of filters with only one capacitor. In the case of a filter following said U.S. patents, the capacitor is embedded in a flange-like expansion of a derivation conductor encompassing the output conductor in a chassis-like way.
The volume required and buffering obtained by known filters are not quite perfect, especially in high-current environments.
The present invention provides an electric filter buffering high-frequency interference in a high-current environment. The filter comprises a feed-through conductor, and a minimum of one capacitor secured between the feed-through conductor and the derivation conductor. The feed-through conductor is rotated about at least one capacitor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electric filter buffering high-frequency interference in a high-current environment and comprising a feed-through conductor, a derivation conductor, and at least one capacitor. The feed-through conductor is contained within the derivation conductor. The capacitor is contained within the derivation conductor and connects the feed-through conductor with the derivation conductor. The feed-through conductor contained within the derivation conductor passes rotates about the capacitor (at least one).
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electric filter buffering high-frequency interference in a high-current environment and comprising a feed-through conductor, a derivation conductor, and several capacitors connected in parallel between the feed-through conductor and the derivation conductor. The feed-through conductor is rotated about the capacitor.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle wiring system with a filter buffering high-frequency interference stemming from a connected power source of the motor vehicle wiring system. The filter comprises a feed-through conductor, a derivation conductor, and several capacitors connected in parallel between the feed-through conductor and the derivation conductor. The feed-through conductor is rotated about the capacitors.